A United World
by Esme Alexis
Summary: A new generation has appeared! Join the new team 7 as they crossover many dimensions and worlds as they are on the quest to find the great leaders and save their worlds from great danger! This contains a lot over crossovers. Review?
1. Prologue

Thank you for the three people who voted! I'm so excited same goes for Monica and the gang! Well hope you enjoy it but I still have to draw more chapters damn but anyways on with the story! I really hope you like this story...  
>Disclaimer! You'll see I only own my characters and who's in this story.<p>

* * *

><p>War.<p>

Blood and scratches on the girl's body, as she rises from the ground her clothes all damaged from fire, bombs, and magic. Her raven black hair messy and face scratched up with bandages on her arms and hands. She stands before the man in the hooded cloak in the same position as her.

This war all started because of that man and his leader. Their worlds were danger and se had to do something about it. They were surrounded in the depths of fire and destroyed buildings. The girl gasp for air and felt tired ready to give up, but realizes if she falls the man and his leader would win.

"It's over! Give up, you and your leaders are done for-" the hooded man yelled before the girl interrupted him.

"Never! I will never back down!"

"It's already too late! We will destroy your lives and build a new world."

"I won't let you! I will stop you!"

"With who I may ask child?! You and your friends are finished!"

"Over here jackass!"

The man and girl looked over to see two boys. The tall boy on the right was severely damaged with wounds on his arms and face, ready to faint but continued to fight in the state he is in for the girl. The boy on the right was damaged looked as pale due to his blood loss from this war. He as well but stood by his friends side from the beginning and will till the end of time. They smiled at the girl and walked over to stand right beside her.

"We're still here, forever." The boys said together.

The girl smiled and felt tears forming but crying had to wait. They had to save their tears in the end. The hooded man laughed at the trio.

"You think you three can stop me and my leader!"

"Yes! We were born for a reason and this is it!" The dark haired boy yelled as his left hand began to form a blue wind energy.

To take you and all of evil down!" Said the brown haired boy with his hands in fists surrounded by green energy.

"We will end you Malcolm and Max as well. Believe it!" The girl yelled as lighting started to form in her right hand.

"We will end this war! Together!" They yelled in union

They ran straight to the man with all their might and their hearts to protect their family and friends. Their hard work wasn't going to be a waste, their promises for each other wasn't going die out. This was the final battle before reaching Max.  
>The girl's memory came to her mind when the day they all first met. It wasn't destiny or fate to meet, but they made it as if it really was. Their battles to get to this point, the bonds they created with their new friends, everyone is now depending on them, to end this war.<p>

"How did this happen you all ask?" Said the girl

The man started to run to them with lightning in his left hand, ready to aim at the girl. She looked at her partners faces as they ran, filled with determination to end the madness. She smiled and was happy she met people like them. They hands were just a few inches away and was ready to fight.

"Well let me tell you of how we all became 'A United World'."

* * *

><p>There you have it my first chapter or sneak peak of it! I know it's short but I'm telling you please vote on my poll if you want me to continue it! It contains a lot of crossovers! The main one is Naruto, Black Butler, The legend of Zelda, and Fairy Tail. Do not fear more popular manga and games will be in the future chapters! For now I leave you to the reviews and poll also don't forget to fav or follow too. I will make the chapters longer too! I really want to make this story but I will need voters to make it :) I know I'm selfish but I promise you all, you won't be disappointed I hope! Until the next update Aye Sir!<p> 


	2. The beginning! Meet our Heroes!

The beginning! Meet our heroes Monica, Sasuke, Christian!

"Here are your papers and schedules for the classes." Said the worker.

"Thank you." Said the girl.

The other two boys left taking the papers in their hands. The girl ran over to meet up with them. She was a 4'2 feet tall nine year old slightly tan with black raven hair and a red hairband on top, had green emerald eyes, wearing her school uniform. She wore a white button up shirt with a blue sweater, a black skirt and shoes to match her uniform. Her name was Monica.

She caught up with the boys she was sent to be with, they were both the same age but different.

The boy on her left was named Sasuke. He was about 4'10 feet, had black hair with grayish and black eyes, tanned skin and wore a button shirt with a vest over it, with black pants and brown shoes.

The boy on her right was named Christian. He looked about 4 feet tall, a bit tan with brown hair and hazel eyes, he wore the same clothing as Sasuke but much neater.

Monica's POV

Hello my name is Monica. You are probably wondering who am I or what am I doing here. To be honest I don't know. I was sent here to Kohana with Sasuke and Christian. My parents passed away when I was just about two years old. Weird right to see your own parents die right in front of you eyes by a dark mysterious man.

I'll tell you this something snapped in me causing me to feel strange that day. I really didn't know what was and I couldn't control it much, I was alone for a while with no one in my life. Until a man named Michael took me in as his student and child. He taught me how to control it and decided to keep me safe from danger.

Then this strange war broke out. People call it some mystic beings coming and started to destroy half of the population of our homes. My sensei was called into war, making me go somewhere else in the village to be safe. We were told to stay into groups of three causing me to end up with these two boys.

'I just can't believe that...'

Third POV  
>Monica stopped walking, feeling tears in her eyes. The boys started to notice her cry again.<p>

'Not again.' Thought Sasuke

'Monica.' Thought Christian.

"Monica it's okay, believe me everything will-"

Christian was cut off until Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder, walking past him. Taking the weeping girl by surprise, Sasuke hugged Monica.

"Don't cry it going to be alright. Look on the bright side you have us."

Monica looked up to see Sasuke and Christian smiling at her. Wiping away her tears with her hands, they started to walk again to their class with Monica thinking,

'Sometimes I think Sasuke and Christian are family to me too.'

They walked in the class room to find many students staring at them. Monica stood next to Sasuke on the right, while Christian on the left.

"What are they staring at?" Whispered Christian.

"I think they're staring at us." Whispered back Monica.

"Okay class meet our new students," the teacher looked at them with a smile "please introduce yourselves."

"Hello I'm Monica."

"Sasuke."

"Christian."

"Who let pipsqueak in?" Said a student.

The class started to laugh at Christian, making him feel quiet uneasy. Monica and Sasuke noticed it and looked at Christian with a frown on his face. Monica walked over to Christian and gave him a smile.

"Christian don't get sad besides he's an idiot himself."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise grinning at her while Christian started to giggle.

The student who insulted Christian got up yelling out,

"What did you call me?!"

"An idiot! Idiot!"

"Enough there will no fighting in my class! Please take your seats."

The two students stopped arguing and made their way to their seats.

'Thank you Monica.' Thought Christian.

Just as Monica was about to take her seat a student tripped her. Monica fell on something warm, opening her eyes she saw Sasuke underneath her.

"You okay Monica?"

"Y-Yes." She stuttered

Getting up to her feet along with Sasuke, hearing a student laughing at them Monica went up to person angrily.

"What was that for?! Why did you do that!? Was it so funny to do that?!" She yelled  
>Struggling under her grasp, the male student yelled at her.<p>

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get off!"

Looking at her worryingly, Sasuke only stared at her while Christian pulled Monica away.

Later on...

"Suspended on the first day huh?" Teased Sasuke

"Monica you should be more careful, you could get hurt next time." Warned Cristian

Monica remained silent and continued to walk farther away from the boys.

"Just how far is this house?!" Complained Christian.

"Quit asking me!" Yelled Sasuke

"It's just up ahead Christain." Sweat drop Monica.

Opening the door to their new house, it had two bedrooms, one bathroom, large kitchen and a huge living room space.

"So this is it?" Questioned Sasuke

"Home sweet home?" Added Monica

They looked around to find anything their parents had left them. In the kitchen, Sasuke found empty cabinets and an empty fridge.

"No food, but the stove and sink works." Said Sasuke

Looking in the living room area, Monica looked through the bookshelves only to find scrolls and old books with dust. Blowing on one of the books she saw weird ancient Japanese lettering, shrugging it off she placed it back carefully.

Looking at the small table, Monica found a small box with a ribbon on top. Picking up the box shaking it wondering what was inside, finally opening it her eyes widen.  
>The box was filled with tons of cash and had a letter inside. Reading the letter it was from one of the boys' parents.<p>

"Waste this money wisely! We'll write letters every Wednesday to check up on you. Till then We love you."

'They must really care for them, I wish...my...'  
>Not being able to finish her thought, smiling yet with a sad face Monica placed back the letter and started to walk over to Sasuke. Tapping on his shoulder, he looked over to Monica.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked

Giving him the box, she began to speak.

"I'm going to see the bedrooms be right back."

Walking out, Sasuke read the letter until Christian came back from the room on the right.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" He yelled

"You don't have to scream I'm right here, what is it?"

"Here, I found this on one of the nightstands." Christian says as he gives him the folded paper.

Unfolding the paper reading what it was, his eyes widen at the words that were written.

"What does it say, Sasuke?" Asked Christian

"It says

'_Dear Monica,_

_As you know your family is no longer with you and so am I as well. I am writing you this because I don't want you to give up hope on yourself. No matter what I'm still here for you. Protect yourself and the boys as well, stay out of trouble. Inside the box is the money but underneath it is you item. I hope you're safe. I know you can do this, I believe in you.  
><em>_Sincerely,_

_ Sensei_'

After reading the letter, Sasuke dung further down in the box to find an old photo. It was a picture of Monica as a baby with her parents. Her father had black hair with brown eyes wearing a Chunin uniform while the mother had dark brownish hair with light green eyes wearing a white kimono with light pink flowers. In the center the mother was holding a baby with a blue dress, green emerald eyes and long black hair.

"I wonder what happen to her parents." Said Christian worriedly

"I don't know. Why didn't she tell us?"

"Maybe some things are meant to be forgotten."

"Yeah. Let's go get Monica." Suggested Sasuke

Nodding his head in approval, the two went to the room Monica went only to find it empty.

"Sasuke! Monica's not here!"

"I can see that Christian!"

Looking around the room and house they found the bedroom window open.

"Maybe she went to the roof, let's go."

Monica's POV

As I sit down on the cold floor, I felt tears dwelling up in my eyes again. Thinking of many questions about my life and what's the purpose of me living.  
>'Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why am I here?'<br>I always question myself and the events that happen in my life. Now I feel my tears on my cheeks, my memory starts to come back on that day.

-Flashback-

Hiding in the kitchen under the table, I can hear rooms trashed, my toys broken, things being thrown, glass breaking, screaming and yelling. A dark man with a group of people had broken into our house asking for something that I didn't know. Mama and Papa told me to go hide somewhere and to not make a sound no matter what. I then hear a man with a dark voice come in yelling at my parents. I try to make out the words my parents and the man were yelling about.

"Where's the child!" Yelled the dark man

'Child? Is he referring to me?' I thought

"She's not here! Get out!" Yelled my father.

"I know you're hiding her!"

"Please she's just a child." Pleaded mama

"It's a danger to everyone! It must be destroyed!"

"Don't you dare call her that! She's our DAUGHTER!" Growled papa.

I see shadows through the table cloth, finding two shadows on the left and one on the right. I just wanted to run to my parents and cry for their comfort but I knew it would just cause only more trouble.

'Why was this man looking for me? I didn't do anything wrong.'

Then my eyes widen when a group of people tried to attack my parents but my parents were much faster. Papa took out his sword while my mother held two knives in her hands. Scared for them I had to remain quiet or else the dark man will find me.

"YOU WILL NOT THOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Screamed my father as he slashed a man.

"You'll never find her!" Yelled my mother as she kicked a man towards the sink.

Fighting for their lives they had almost defeating the dark man's groups. I smiled thinking we were going to be safe until I heard my mother scream. Looking over I see the dark man holding my mama with a knife in his hand near her throat.

"WHERE'S THE CHILD TELL ME!" Yelled the dark man holding my mama's neck tightly

"OR ELSE YOUR WIFE DIES!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Lance. Don't let them find her, please Lance I beg you."

Mama started to cry, I looked at her in the eyes with tears in my eyes as well. She smiled at me and mouth the words 'I love you' silently. My father froze not knowing what to do, without knowing I felt someone pulling my legs.  
>I screamed as one of the dark man's men grabbed me.<p>

"Monica!" Yelled my parents.

"Mama! Papa! Help me!"

My father ran to me but the men grabbed him holding him back. Struggling I try to kick the man but he was just too strong. Seeing my parents struggling as well, I couldn't help but cry harder. My vision was starting to become a blur thinking things couldn't get worse the dark man threw mama to the ground. Reaching up to me he grabbed me around the arm.

"LET HER GO!" Papa kept yelling.

"No, this child must die."

Scared to death, he started to put pressure on my neck. I felt the world go black for a moment but without even realizing my mother pulled the dark man's grip off of me. I coughed up for some air seeing my mother fighting until the dark man did the most unforgettable thing. He stabbed my mother.

"Elizabeth!"

I only heard nothing but my mother dropping on the floor coughing up blood. I didn't know what to do but just watch as my mother lay on the floor dying.

"Monica move!"

I didn't even bother to move until I saw the dark man with a knife ready to kill me. It felt like slow motion to me, thinking I was going to die I closed my eyes. I didn't feel anything at first, opening one eye I saw nothing but blood from my father. He was smiling at me with his mouth filled with blood, his arms out like an angel and his clothes covered in blood.

"Monica." He said silently as he fell to the floor next to my mother.  
>That's when I finally used my voice.<p>

"PAPA! MAMA!"

I went up to them touching their faces. Mama laid on the floor cold while my hand stroked my papa's face.

"Monica, are you okay?"

"Yes papa but mama,"

"I know, Monica listen to me don't let this man take you. I'm not going to stay any longer."

"Don't leave me papa, please. I lost mama, I can't lose you too."

"Don't ever say that," papa grabs my hands with his "we will always stay with you in your heart. We love you Monica."

"I love you too, papa and mama too."

Smiling papa grabs mama's hand and held onto mine as well. Papa started to cough up more blood making me worry even more.

"Papa!"

"I'm fine Monica," his hand touching my face "I love you so much Monica."  
>Placing my forehead against his, he gives me kiss on the cheek. I held onto his hand until I no longer felt his grip.<p>

"Papa? Papa?! Papa! Papa wake up! Wake up!"  
>I shook him as hard as I can thinking it was just a dream or a joke, but his eyes were closed with a smile on his face. I cried so much wondering when I was going to wake up any minute.<p>

"Take the girl away and burn the bodies and house." I heard the dark man said.

Suddenly I felt strange a bit, as if my whole body was on fire itself. My head started to hurt, fingers growing numb and a hatred desire growing in me. I didn't know what it was but all felt was pain, sadness and anger. I then blacked out.

Later on I woke up to find myself on the kitchen floor next to my papa. It was still night and dark outside, getting up my head started to hurt again. Looking around the room, lightning strikes the shed light in the room. I jumped at first but until the next one I froze in one place to reveal many dead bodies on the floor. Panicking I saw nothing but dark red blood on the floor that covered the men. Running to the bathroom I look in the mirror to find myself as well covered in blood, not only that my eyes were no longer green but red. Red eyes, dark as blood, filled with hatred. I walked back into the kitchen to find mama and papa on the floor dead covered in red. Falling on my knees I screamed as loud to wake up the whole town.

'Why me?'

-End of Flashback-

Third POV

"Why didn't you kill me!" Monica yelled "If only I..."

Burying her face in her hands crying her eyes out.

"If only I moved or fought back you two wouldn't be dead."

"Monica." Said a around she saw Sasuke kneeling in front of her.

"What were you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourself hurt?!" He yelled

"I'm sorry. I didn't me-"

Monica was cut off when Sasuke placed his forehead against hers. Monica's eyes widen as she remembers her father's smile.

"Don't do that again. Got it?"

Monica nodded in agreement and started to smile.

'Sasuke's a good person and friend.' She thought.

"Monica you're okay!" Yelled Christian in glee.

Giving her a hug, Monica started to laugh. Getting up from the floor, Monica looked up to see the sunset feeling the wind in her hair. Looking at Sasuke and Christian laughing, she began to think.

'Are they showing me my reason to live?'

Smiling she began to run past the boys. Shocked they all began to run down stairs back to their rooms.

"Monica wait!"

"No fair!"

"I'm gonna win!"

"No I am!"

"Not unless I make it first!"

They all laughed as they ran back. Monica started to feel better again and happy she found friends she can count on.

To be continued...

*Next Time on Our United World*

Monica: "Sasuke. Do you know who else lives here?"

Sasuke: "I don't know Monica. Never really looked around here before."

Christian: "I hear someone very important lives here! I wonder who?"

Sasuke: "We'll just have to wait and see Christian!"

All: Next time on Our United World!  
>A New Family And New Friends!<p>

Monica: "I really can't wait to know who!"

Hello Esme here saying to please favorite, follow and review! Thanks for voting! The voting is still on so if you didn't vote I would really appreciate it of you did :) Thanks for reading this chapter! In the end I was thinking of making a riddle for the people Monica, Sasuke (not Uchiha) and Christian will meet. So here it is!

"Shy as can be and nearly faints when it comes to seeing the one she loves. Sees through all with her eyes. She will fight for the one she loves in a battle. Long black hair with Lavender purple as her color and comes from a royal you guess who I am?"

Second one:

"With a strength of a thousand men, I can launch a man up to the moon. Learned the best from the fifth Hokage, and learned how to heal my friends. I am part of a well known team with the boy I love with the idiot I work with and a has a perverted Sensei who reads all the time when we train. Can you guess who I am?"  
>Hope you can answer them and leave a review! Don't forget to favorite follow and vote! Thanks until then bye!


End file.
